


Mistake?

by Cupcakedefender



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cause There's Fluff After, Endgame Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Hella Angsty Scenes, M/M, it's okay tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakedefender/pseuds/Cupcakedefender
Summary: Castiel was in love. Her name was Hannah and he was sure that he loved her. She smelled like freshly cleaned clothes and Cas loved that. They lived together in a small house that they both liked living in together. So then why did he feel so empty? An almost one-night stand with a man named Dean Winchester while Hannah's away has Cas wondering if he's making the right decisions anymore.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Hannah (Supernatural)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. 1

Castiel was in love. He was sure of it. Her name was Hannah. She had brown hair with bangs and always smelled like freshly clean clothes. He loved that about her. They lived together in a small house in town. It was a soft yellow color. Cas had painted it. Hannah planted a garden outside. It was a perfect life they lived together. 

Cas owned and worked at a small, local bakery. Hannah worked in an office. She liked the order to it. Cas liked the smell of fresh baked goods. They worked where they wanted to and enjoyed it. At the bakery, Cas had the help of one of his brothers, Gabriel. Technically, it was more of Cas working and Gabriel flirting with customers. But help was help. Castiel's friend, Sam Winchester, would occasionally stop by. Gabe liked flirting with Sam. Sam was a tough one to crack and Gabriel loved a good challenge. Cas would give Sam his usual order, a loaf of everything bread, and roll his eyes as he heard Gabriel.

"C'mon Samantha. One date would never hurt. I'll make the whole thing worth it," Gabe would say with a wink. Sam would usually laugh, shake his head and then walk out the door. 

"I'll see you later Cas," Sam would call out. He'd rarely acknowledge Gabriel. Sometimes, Sam would just visit Cas at his home. Hannah would either be at work or in her office, working. She was very fixated on her work life. She liked being able to get an assignment and finish it. Cas thought it was nice. 

"Castiel!" Hannah called. Cas was in the kitchen, organizing some pots when he heard Hannah. "It's Sam!" Hannah turned to Sam, who was already inside. "Give him a moment. He was working in the kitchen." Cas got to the door just as Hannah was leaving for her office again. They didn't say anything to each other but Hannah was sure to smile at Cas. 

"Hey Cas," Sam breathed out as he slipped off his coat. It was a cold winter day and the house was kept warm. It hadn't begun to snow yet but Cas was sure it was coming. 

"What brings you here Sam?" Cas questioned, leading Sam to the kitchen. Sam sat down on a stool at the counters as Cas went back to organizing. 

"You remember my brother right? Or, at least remember me talking about him?" Sam talked about his brother from time to time. Dean was his name. Sam said he traveled around the country, working small jobs. Last time Sam mentioned him, Dean was working in Oregon. Cas knew that Dean liked cars, whiskey, and pie. Sam would always manage to slip in all three when he talked about Dean. It always amazed Cas. 

"Yes," Cas replied.

"He's coming to town for a while. He says he's going to find a small place here and work in an auto shop. You know how he likes cars." That was one. Cas had always wanted to meet Dean. By the way Sam talked about him sometimes, anyone would think he was famous or something. "Maybe I can get a pie from your shop for him. And you'll be able to meet him. We could get together after he settles in and get a bottle of whiskey. On me." 

"Okay. When I'm free."

"You could bring Hannah along."

"Oh it's fine. Hannah isn't fond of drinking. She'd much rather stay at home and work. I'll tell her you offered, Sam." 

"Alright. Well, I just stopped by to tell you that Dean was coming. I think I'll head out."

"Are you coming to the bakery tomorrow?"

"Will Gabriel be there?"

"Of course."

"Then I might make up an excuse." Sam and Cas both shared a laugh as Cas led Sam to the door. Sam pulled on his coat and headed out. Cas sighed as he closed the door. He almost bumped into Hannah walking back to the kitchen to finish. 

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Hannah sat on a stool, watching Cas. She didn't say anything, just watched. Cas felt cold even though the house was so warm. It was love, right? "I'm going on a trip," Hannah announced.

"To where? And when?"

"It's a business trip to Washington. It's in a few days." Cas was silent for a moment. The only noise were the pots hitting each other where Cas put them.

"Alright," he eventually said, breaking the silence. Both of them could tell something was wrong but didn't want to mention it. They were comfortable with how they lived. 

"I love you," Hannah said as she left the kitchen. That was how they said I love you. One of them would say it and hoped the other one said it back. This time Cas didn't say it back. He just stopped organizing the pots and sat down at the small dining table they had. Cas stared ahead for a few seconds before butting his face into both hands, rubbing his eyes with the tips of his fingers. He knew what was wrong but didn't want to admit it. He knew he didn't actually love Hannah. He knew he was making a mistake. He just didn't want to admit it. He was scared of being left alone and having to find the right person without someone to come home to when he failed. 

He kept his head in his hands for a few more minutes before deciding to leave. He didn't tell Hannah that he had left. Cas just grabbed his coat and was out the door. He drove to the bakery. Today was a closed day but sometimes Cas would go to the bakery on the off days just to be alone. He would sit in the back and take in the smell of fresh dough and flour and then go back home and be fine. Cas walked in through the back and sat on a chair near the counter. It was covered in flour and it got onto to jacket Cas was wearing. Hannah gave him the jacket. He thanked her when she gave it to him. He felt nothing when he wore it. 

Cas leaned back, breathing in as deep as he could. That usually helped him with whatever problem he had. But today it just wasn't. He still felt horrible and empty. He couldn't understand it. He must've been doing something wrong so he took a few more deep breaths. It still didn't help. Cas grew worried. He left the bakery and drove home. It was already late. Hannah was eating at the dining table when he got back home. She set a plate with food on it across from her where Cas always sat. 

"Where were you?" She asked, putting a fork to her mouth. 

"The bakery." Hannah nodded. "Sam's brother is coming" Cas mentioned as he sat down.

"Really?"

"Yes. Sam invited you to celebrate his arrival." Hannah's expression didn't differ. "I told him that you didn't like to drink so you wouldn't like it."

"That was probably for the best. I might be gone on the trip when he first comes here." Cas nodded. That was the last either of them spoke or made an interaction of them for the rest of the dinner. Cas washed the dishes as Hannah got ready for bed. She was already asleep by the time Cas was finally ready to go to sleep. He slipped in under the covers beside her. She was on her side and Cas was lying flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do. He was awake the entire night thinking.


	2. 2

Hannah left a few days after in the middle of the night. She didn't wake up Cas to say bye. She did, however, leave a note. It was folded neatly on her pillow for Cas to see when he woke up.

_Castiel,_

_I'll be gone tonight and tomorrow, so no parties haha._ Hannah liked to put haha after jokes she made. It had been awhile since she had laughed around Cas. Cas couldn't hear her laugh in his head anymore. _If Sam's brother arrives while I am gone, tell him I am sorry that I wasn't able to introduce myself immediately. See you soon._

_Love, Hannah_

Cas folded the note back up and put it in a drawer in his side table. It had no purpose but he didn't want to throw it out. It seemed cruel. Cas swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat there for a minute. He sighed and walked to the bathroom, flipping the lights on and closing his eyes. They had switched to white lights when they first moved in, throwing out the yellow ones that were provided. Cas liked the softer yellow ones but white light was fine too. 

Cas stared at himself in the mirror while he brushed his teeth. His eyes had looked so tired recently. Hannah mentioned yesterday during dinner. Cas said that working with Gabe just made him exhausted, that's all. He didn't want to admit that he had been lying awake at night these past couple days, wondering if he and Hannah should break up. He thought about it in the shower too. 

Once Cas was dressed, he shuffled into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. He drank it in silence, placing the cup in the sink to wash when he got home. He grabbed everything he needed before heading out of the door and driving to the bakery.

Every morning at the bakery was the same for Cas. He'd park his car in the back and unlock the back door first. He'd switch the lights on in the back room and then get out any necessary tools he'd need later in the day. He'd hate to waste time looking for something he needed immediately. He'd then open the curtains that covered the big windows in front. They were a soft tan color. Hannah helped him pick them out. If it was a particularly sunny morning, he wouldn't turn on the lights until he needed to. If it wasn't, he'd turn them on after the curtains. Today when Cas pulled up to the back, Gabe's car was already there. Gabe was never there that early.

Cas flipped the lights on in the back, seeing that Gabe didn't do it. He quietly walked into the front, making out Gabe's shadow in the darkness. He turned on the lights, sending Gabriel backwards and making him cover his eyes. 

"What the hell Cas!? Why not warn a guy sometimes? Geez." 

"Why are you here so early?" Cas saw that Gabe already had his apron on as well.

"Is It wrong to be here early to help my little brother who I hold near and dear to my heart?" Gabriel fluttered his eyelashes, bringing a hand up to hold his heart. Cas stood there with his arms crossed. Gabe groaned and dropped his hand. "Look, I got bored. there wasn't anything for me to do this morning so I just came early, okay?" Cas stared at Gabe for a few more seconds before letting it go. 

"How long have you been here for?"

"About an hour."

"You've been standing in the dark for an entire hour?" Cas wasn't sure how to react. Just the thought of Gabriel standing alone in the bakery for an entire hour, surrounded by darkness brought so many questions to Cas's mind. Gabriel nodded to the question before walking away into the back, hoping to not be interrogated by Cas. Cas followed him, trading his coat for an apron. Cas opened the curtains and unlocked the front door, flipping the little sign to say _open_. The first person to show up that morning was Sam.

"Hey Cas," Sam greeted. Cas nodded in Sam's direction, loading a tray of baked goods into the glass display case. 

"Good morning," Cas replied, already wrapping up Sam's loaf. 

"Dean's here. He got in a little after midnight." Cas slowly nodded. "I was thinking you could come over to the apartment in a couple days and meet him. You can bring Hannah and Gabe if you want to." Sam added. 

"I can ask Gabriel. Hannah comes back in town after tomorrow so I can ask her then."

"Perfect." Sam grabbed the loaf of bread, leaving the money in Cas's hand. "I'll text you when it is, alright?"

"Alright. Bye Sam." 

"Bye Cas," Sam replied, closing the door behind him with a small thud. Gabe came waltzing out of the back. 

"Is mysterious brother Winchester already here?" Cas nodded at him, sliding in a few more trays for the display case. "Then sign me up for meeting him. I want to know what he's all about." Cas rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Just get back to work Gabriel." Gabe let out an audible sigh, throwing his arms back and stalking into the back. Cas heard a few more groans before he heard Gabe turn on a mixer. Cas closed the display case, wiping down the top. He put his hands on his hips and threw the rag over his shoulder as the door opened again.

* * *

Cas had been home for a couple hours now. He distracted himself by sweeping the floors, dusting the shelves, and wiping down any tables he could find. He couldn't find anything else to clean so he sat down in a gray sofa chair, his arms hanging off of the sides. The bakery closed at six and he had already had dinner so there wasn't much for Cas to do. He didn't want to bug Sam or even Gabriel for that matter. He threw his head back and stared at the ceiling before abruptly standing and grabbing his coat again, locking the front door behind him. 

Cas walked down to the local bar. It was fairly close to where Hannah and he were. Cas didn't go there as much anymore, he found no reason. If he wanted a drink, he'd buy beer from the store, which rarely happened. Hannah didn't drink so he'd only have a couple beers throughout the year. Tonight, it was as if the bar was calling for him. It was a bit crowded but Cas found his way to a stool. He flagged down the bartender and asked for a beer. He turned in his stool, watching the people in the bar. He finished his beer but didn't ask for another.

"Can I buy you another drink?" Cas turned his head, facing the source of the voice. The first thing he noticed were the man's eyes. They almost shimmered in the bar lighting. The man took Cas's silence and sat down in the stool next to him. As he sat closer, Cas could see that his eyes were green. His heart started beating faster. 

"Sure," Cas finally replied. The man ordered two glasses of whiskey and slid one over to Cas. Cas took a sip and stared at the man, ignoring the slight burn in his throat. He couldn't ignore the loud beating in his chest. It was a new feeling. 

"Tell me something," the man started. He was facing Cas now. "You live here?" Cas nodded, taking another sip from the glass. 

"Why?" Cas stared as the man gave him a grin. He threw back the rest of his drink and turned so his entire body was now facing Cas as he leaned closer.

"You wanna get out of here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter 2 is done! I'm already planning the next chapter in my head. As for updates, I'll be posting every Saturday until the fic is done so that gives me a week to plan and write. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading <3


	3. 3

Cas woke up the next morning, a headache slowly creeping in on him. He was in his own bed. He made his way to the bathroom, staring at his face in the mirror. Cas could clearly recall what had happened last night.

* * *

"You wanna get out of here?" Cas felt his heart thumping. He thought it would leap out of his throat. 

"Okay," Cas said, trying to remain as calm as possible. He couldn't think over the sound of his pulse. The man grabbed Cas's hand, leading him to his car. They got in on opposite sides but before Cas could blink, they were already kissing. The man's lips were soft and warm and Cas's hand held the man's face, cupping it and bringing them closer to each other. Before anything else could happen Cas pushed the man off of himself. "Wait," Cas mumbled. "I can't do this." Cas felt the man staring at him before he heard a sigh. 

"Alright." Cas didn't know what else to do so he started to reach for the door handle. "I can at least give you a ride home, can't I?" Cas thought about it before agreeing to the man. Cas had himself dropped off a block away from the house. He didn't know why he did it but he just did. He shuffled his way home and didn't change into something to wear to bed before slipping underneath his covers.

* * *

Cas groaned, turning on the sink and splashing his face. He looked tired and felt it too. Cas took a quick shower before sitting down on the bed in his towel. Today the bakery was closed so Cas had a lazy day. He sat on the bed in his towel for a half an hour before he moved. He just sat and thought, letting the water drip from his body and leave little spots on the sheet. He was worried, they would dry. But he just sat there, staring at a picture on the wall until he felt numb. The picture was of him and Hannah, next to each other. 

Cas didn't eat breakfast. He instead had a glass of orange juice and watched old tv reruns until lunch. Cas made himself a sandwich, eating one half in the living room and the other in the kitchen. The house was already clean and Cas couldn't sit and watch tv anymore so he put on his coat and drove to Sam's. 

"Hey Cas," Sam said, a bit surprised to see Cas there. "What are you doing here?"

"I got bored being home alone," he lied. Sam nodded, stepping to the side and motioning for Cas to walk inside with Cas obliged to.

"Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I just ate lunch a few minutes ago." Cas sat down on Sam's couch and Sam sat in an armchair. 

"Well you just missed Dean. He left a little while before you came over. But he should be back soon and he'd love to meet you."

"Today?"

"Sure if you're up for it." Cas hesitated.

"We would still be able to do the small get together right? Because I know Gabriel has been dying to meet your brother." Sam smiled before answering.

"Of course Cas. Hannah get's back tomorrow right?" Cas nodded. "If she gets back in the morning, then we can have it tomorrow night. If not, then we can have it the day after." Cas gave Sam a smile, nodding his head.

"Then I'd love to meet your brother today." 

"Perfect, he should be back in a little while. Are you sure you don't want anything Cas?"

"I'm fine Sam, Really," Cas insisted, checking his phone to see if Hannah had messaged him. He had been waiting for a text from her since she had left but nothing had arrived yet. She was probably busy. Cas hadn't texted her either and he probably should've. He sent her a quick text asking how she was and then he turned his phone off, slipping it into his jacket pocket. When he looked up, Sam was gone. "Sam?"

"Yeah, I'm just over in the kitchen Cas." Cas made an "O" shape with his mouth before standing up and looking at the pictures on Sam's wall. There were pictures of Sam and another man, who Cas assumed was Dean. He looked familiar but Cas wasn't able to fully place who he was. He heard a door open and close behind him but didn't turn to look. He was still trying to figure out how he recognized Sam's brother.

"Sammy?" Cas definitely knew that voice from somewhere. 

"I'm in the kitchen Dean." Cas heard footsteps descend into the kitchen, avoiding the living room altogether. Cas's heartbeat starting getting faster and he didn't know why. Cas heard both Sam and Dean walking towards the living room now. Cas tried to mentally prepare himself. "Cas, this is my brother Dean." Cas turned to look and he came face to face with the man from last night. Cas's heart was beating so fast, he thought he was dying.

"Hi, I'm Dean Winchester." 

* * *

A/N: And chapter 3 is now done! I'm really sorry for the late update. I got hit with the nastiest fever I've had in years last weekend and I was essentially bound to my bed until I got better. But we are back to regularly scheduled updating from now on! See you at the next update! <3


	4. 4

Cas thought he was going to have a heart attack right then and there. There he was, the man from the bar. Dean stuck his hand out and Cas shook it without thinking. Dean's hands felt tough. 

"Castiel Novak," Cas replied. Cas looked Dean right in the eyes and boy did Dean have pretty eyes. Both Cas and Dean stared at each other before Sam's phone rang, sending both of them to stare at him. Sam murmured some things before hanging up and letting out a sigh.

"I have to go. It's some work stuff I have to sort out." Sam pulled on his coat, turning the collar down and fishing his keys out of the pocket. "Dean I need you to stay here until I get back, Cas you can leave whenever you want to." Sam quickly left before Dean or Cas could protest. Cas slipped his hands into his coat pockets, staring at his feet. He wasn't sure whether he should've left or not. The air felt heavy so Cas began to walk to the door. 

"You left me hanging last night." Cas froze. 

"What?" he asked, turning to face Dean. 

"Last night. You really left me hanging there man. I mean, ouch you know?" Dean let out a small chuckle but Cas just stood in front of him confused.

"I'm sorry?" It seemed that Cas could only think in questions at the moment. Dean shuffled his feet. Cas heaved out a breath before staring Dean in the eyes. "I have a girlfriend." Cas watched as Dean's eyebrows crinkled. "I just-I don't understand what happened last night." Cas sat down on Sam's couch, rubbing at his jaw. He'd have to go to Dean's place with Hannah anyway to celebrate his arrival. He probably shouldn't have gone to the bar last night. He should've stayed at home and tried distracting himself or gone anywhere else. He hadn't been to the bar in so long so why was last night an exception? Cas almost let a frustrated groan slip out before remembering that Dean was there. 

"This girlfriend of yours," Dean started. Cas looked at him, wondering why he was still at Sam's at not at home cleaning for when Hannah would get back. "Is she pretty?" Now Cas was fully confused. he wasn't sure what that had to do with anything or frankly, why Dean was even asking. Nonetheless, Cas nodded in response. He wanted to see where this was going even though he probably should've left. "Is she nice?" Cas nodded again. Dean sat down next to Cas before asking the next question, facing him with their faces just inches apart. "Do you love her?" 

"Yes."

"Then I don't understand you. Why go to a bar and make out with some random guy when you have a girlfriend that, from what I asked, you do like?" Cas wasn't sure of the answer. Last time he checked, he loved Hannah. Or did he? He wasn't sure anymore to be honest. The last few days, his thoughts didn't make sense to him.

"I'm not sure. Nothing makes any clear sense." Cas stopped before he started spilling out all his thoughts to Dean. They had only truly met ten minutes ago. Cas stood up. "I should probably go." He headed towards the door before he thought he heard Dean say something. Cas didn't want to stay any longer so he didn't turn around and ask Dean if he had actually said something. He simply left, driving home with total silence in his car. 

* * *

There wasn't anything for Cas to actually clean except for a few dishes. He just needed to convince himself that the dishes were a bigger problem than they were and they needed to be tended to immediately. If he didn't, he'd probably find himself bored out of his mind and then go out again and he didn't have any energy for going outside at all. He tried washing the dishes as slow as he possibly could before he inevitably finished and watched whatever he could find on tv. He couldn't focus on tv though. His mind kept drifting to Dean's question.

"Do you love her?" Cas wasn't sure. He told himself he did. But sometimes, he knew that he just didn't want to be left alone. But Cas was sure that he could convince himself that he loved Hannah. If not Hannah, then who else would Cas be with? Not with guys like Dean Winchester, Cas told himself. Hannah was right for him. They lived together peacefully and loved each other the same way. It was what Cas accepted.

Guys like Dean Winchester weren't anything like Hannah. Hannah was quiet and focused on work. Dean was probably the opposite. Hannah was nice and easy to just be with and Cas found no reason to give that up. He liked the simple, peaceful life they lived, didn't he?

Cas's phone buzzed. It was a text from Hannah, finally.

_Everything here is good. I'll be home around midnight. See you soon._

Cas texted back a simple okay and switched off his phone, pacing the floor of the kitchen. He wasn't sure why he was stressed. Probably because he made out with someone else but even at that, he didn't feel entirely guilty. He couldn't understand why not. Was it because he fell out of love with Hannah? Did he ever love her in the first place. Cas contemplated calling Gabriel. Cas thought that he would probably know what to do but it was a Saturday night and Gabriel was probably busy. Cas then remembered that he had to make the bed so he went to do that. The wet spots had been long dried and the blanket only needed to be flipped on Cas's side but it kept him busy, even if it was for a few seconds.

Cas flopped onto the bed, back first and staring at the ceiling. Was he making a mistake by staying with Hannah? The question flooded his head and he wasn't sure how long he was just staring at the ceiling before he flipped to the side and saw on the clock that it was already 6:30. He lugged his way into the kitchen and made something quick for dinner. He hadn't fallen asleep but everything felt like he had just woken up from a nap. After dinner, Cas quickly changed and just went to bed. He didn't wake up when Hannah got home later and she didn't wake him up to say hi. When Cas woke up, there she was, asleep on her back. It was how it had been for years. He couldn't have been making a mistake.


	5. 5

Cas stared in the mirror as he got ready. He and Hannah were about to leave to officially welcome Dean Winchester to town. Cas's stomach was in knots. 

"Ready?" Cas turned, finding Hannah with her coat already on. It had gotten colder this week and Cas was going to scream if he had to listen to Gabriel complain about the weather one more time. He'd probably do it tonight. 

"Yeah, let's go," Cas replied, putting on his jacket. Cas had insisted that Hannah go with him. She couldn't understand why but nonetheless, Hannah gave in. Cas didn't know why but the thought of Hannah with him comforted him and so he begged until she caved. 

"Is Gabriel there yet?" Hannah asked once they started driving. 

"No. He said he would be late. Typical Gabriel." Cas smiled to himself.

"Have you met Sam's brother before?" Cas slowly nodded.

"Yesterday, actually. I went to visit Sam and he was there."

"Is he nice?" Cas hesitated. 

"I guess so." The rest of the car ride was silent. Sam answered the door when they arrived.

"You made it. Thank god. Dean's in the kitchen." Cas gave a quick sweep of the living room. There were some pictures up and Cas could tell they were family photos. There was a couch with a coffee table in front of it along with a few couch chairs, that faced a tv that sat on it's own table. A couple of magazines were sprawled on the coffee table and a lone houseplant sat in a corner. It was better than what Cas had expected. A few knocks on the door had Cas turning his head. Sam opened it and I walked Gabriel.

"Man, the weather outside is just-" Gabriel groaned, cutting himself off. Cas kept himself from screaming. 

"It's nice to see you too, Gabriel," Sam murmured.

"Well Sammy, you never did like my greetings." Gabriel swung an arm around Cas. "Cas, dear brother of mine, if I get somewhat drunk tonight-"

"Gabriel, you won't get drunk. You'll be fine."

"Let me finish. If I get drunk, do I still have to work tomorrow?"

"Absolutely, yes." Gabe slid away from Cas, standing next to Hannah.

"Can you believe him Hannah?" Cas smiled and so did Gabriel. Hannah rolled her eyes, giving a small smile. Sam had slipped away into the kitchen, returning back with Dean who was wiping his hands on a cloth. 

"Cas you've already met him but, Gabe and Hannah, meet my brother Dean." Dean smiled as he shook both Hannah and Gabriel's hands. Dean said some things but Cas didn't pay attention. He was busy staring at Dean's walls and avoiding making any eye contact with Dean. Cas was snapped back to reality when Sam clapped his hands together. 

"Does anyone want to help me out in the kitchen?" Sam asked. Hannah volunteered and so did Gabe. "Alright, follow me." And with that, the three left, leaving Cas and Dean alone again. Cas planned to stay quiet before Dean struck up a conversation. 

"So, is Hannah the girlfriend?" Dean asked, arranging the magazines on the coffee table into a neat pile. 

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "She seems nice." Cas couldn't grasp his mind around why they were talking like they knew each other. They'd barely even had a full length conversation. Cas kept waiting for Gabriel or Sam or even Hannah to walk back into the living room so Dean and Cas wouldn't be forced to talk to each other. But, nobody else came and Cas was stuck. "Do you drink whiskey, Cas?" Cas didn't want to admit it, but he liked the sound of his name on Dean's tongue. He couldn't explain why.

"It's alright. I don't drink it much."

"What do you drink?" 

"Beer." Dean nodded again. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Asking such questions that it's like we've known each other for a while."

"I think after you've made out with someone in your car, you should probably get to know them well enough. Don't you think so?" Cas stopped himself from shushing Dean from talking so loud. He probably should've. Hannah was just a room away and she could've easily heard what Dean had said. Or what Cas said next.

"The other night wasn't-" Cas couldn't find the words. They were there, on his tongue. The same tongue that made out with Dean Winchester. The same tongue that still secretly longed for another kiss from Dean. The words were there but Cas couldn't find them in time so he just said what he first thought. "It was a mistake, okay?"

"A mistake? You call it a mistake?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen but it did." Cas tried his best to stop himself from raising his voice. "I know what happened, I understand what happened. I just-" 

"You can stop talking now. I've had plenty of mistakes. Yours is no different really." Cas wasn't sure how to feel. he sure as hell didn't feel relieved if that was Dean's intention. But he couldn't argue it anymore because Hannah walked into the living room. Cas watched Dean's face this time and he watched Dean smirk at him. He watched as Dean struck up a conversation with Hannah, a blur of words in front of Cas. Dean did the same with Gabriel and Cas watched until the night was done. Hannah had smiled and laughed along with Dean from time to time. It blew Cas away. If Cas had any suspicion that Dean was able strike up a conversation with anyone, he'd be right.

"Are you ready to go Castiel?" Cas nodded. He was tired from the night. He'd be lying if he said he didn't have fun. Right now, all he needed was to get to bed. "I can drive us home," Hannah said. It was less of a suggestion, more of a promise. Gabriel was with Sam, helping him. Cas could just hear Gabriel flirting with Sam and he could hear Sam shooting him down in his head. 

"Well, thanks for coming. It was great meeting you Hannah." Dean shot Hannah a smile and Hannah smiled back. 

"I'll start up the car," Hannah said and left the apartment. Cas planned to follow her immediately if Dean hadn't pulled him aside to whisper into Cas's ear. 

"Listen," Dean started. Cas was sent shivers up his spine. It felt so easy to just kiss Dean now. "If you want to make another mistake, now you know where to find me." Dean pushed himself away from Cas but Cas pulled Dean back in. Cas kissed Dean with a force that Cas didn't even know was in him. This time he really wasn't thinking straight. Cas pulled himself off of Dean, rushing out of the door before either of them could say anything. Cas got himself ready for another night without sleep. 


	6. 6

That time Cas really wasn't thinking straight anymore. He should've probably apologized before running. He probably shouldn't have kissed Dean at all. He'd never be able to live that one down, that's for sure. This time, he didn't even have the slightest of excuses. He didn't drink and his girlfriend was with him the entire night. Cas silently got in the car, mentally kicking himself.

"What took so long?" Cas slowly looked over at Hannah. Cas came up with the quickest lie he could.

"Gabriel wanted to talk to me. He was insisting I shouldn't make him come in tomorrow." Hannah shook her head.

"That sounds like him." They were both quiet for a while and all that was heard was the road underneath them as Hannah drove along. "Tonight was actually nice." Cas turned to look at her. "Dean isn't as bad as I thought he would be." Hannah smiled and Cas gave a quick, uneasy smile. He knew what he had to do now. He was going to apologize to Dean and then avoid him for the however long Cas lived. Being close to Dean was the problem. He just had to survive an apology and then Cas would go back home to Hannah and would stop making out with random guys. It would play out fine. Or at least that's what Cas told himself the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning, Cas got up as early as possible and got to the bakery. Nobody was out in the streets and the bakery was the brightest thing with all of it's lights on. The moon was still shining in the sky as Cas began to roll out some pie dough. he hoped Dean liked cherry pie because it was currently the only thing that Cas could remember how to make in that moment. He kept playing out a scenario in his head. He would give Dean the pie, apologize, and then leave forever. Simple. He made the pie absentmindedly, his hands knowing what to do without the help of his brain. He barely realized he had practically made the pie when he set the oven and prepared his timer. Gabriel walked in as Cas closed the oven door shut. 

"What are you making?"

"You can't have any Gabriel."

"I just want to know what it is Cas!" 

"It's a pie." Gabriel's eyes lit up and Cas gave him a stern look. 

"Cassie, you know how much I love you. And how I've done so much for you. I am your big brother after all. And don't you think I deserve something like-"

"No, absolutely not." Cas watched as Gabriel's expression quickly changed. "It isn't for me either. It's a...gift."

"For who? Hannah?"

"No."

"Now this is interesting. Is it for good ol' Sammy?" Cas shook his head, handing Gabriel his apron. "Who else could it possibly be for then?" Cas hesitated before telling Gabriel. 

"It's for Dean." Gabriel raised his eyebrows before dropping one. "It's a thank you gift for last night." 

"Well if he doesn't want it then I'll take it for sure."

"I'm pretty sure he'll want it Gabriel. Sam always talks about how he likes pie."

"Darn," Gabe grumbled. 

"You work in a bakery. Make one for yourself." Gabriel groaned as Cas walked out of the back to unlock the front door.

* * *

After Cas closed up, he didn't think twice about driving straight to Dean's. He'd just get it over with and then go home and relax. Cas thought if it was the best decision being here before knocking on Dean's door. Cas was about to just go before Dean opened the door. 

"Cas? What're you doing here? Did you forget something yesterday?"

"No I-I wanted to apologize for what happened before I left. I brought you a pie." Cas held out the box in front of. Dean grabbed it, opening it. 

"Is this cherry?" Cas nodded. Just a bit more talking and he'd be home free. "Thanks Cas," Dean said with a smile. 

"You're welcome. It was really inappropriate of me to just kiss you like that." 

"I didn't mind."

"I know, I-Wait, what?"

"I didn't mind you kissing me. You're not that bad at kissing you know?" Dean stepped aside in the doorway. "Come in and have a slice." Cas was about to step inside before his brain menially slapped itself. Cas took a step back.

"I can't. I just came to apologize."

"Ah. Well then, you still know where to find me. I'd say we're already at two mistakes for you and, well, third time's the charm." Cas didn't say anything. He just turned around and started walking to leave. Cas heard the door close and Cas sighed in relief. For all he knew, he was finally free. He drove home happily, finding Hannah in the kitchen when he did get home.

"Where were you?" She asked, cutting up some things and adding them to a pot. 

"I was just cleaning up a bit. Gabriel made a mess with the flour today." Hannah nodded. Throughout dinner, Cas felt like a weight had been lifted off of him. But once he hit the bed, it felt like the weight got dropped back on him and it had gotten heavier. He couldn't understand it. He apologized and was done with Dean Winchester. So what the hell could've been happening now? Cas kept tossing and turning all night, trying to figure it out. In the morning, Cas kept racking his brain to figure out what was wrong. When he got to the bakery, Gabriel was already there. Maybe he could predict the future and Gabriel being at the bakery earlier than cas for the second time in the same month was what was troubling Cas. 

"Gabriel?"

"Morning Cas," Gabriel yawned out. 

"What are you doing here so early again? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just got bored again. But this time, I turned on the lights and opened the curtains and stuff."

"That's a big accomplishment for you." Gabriel rolled his eyes. Cas walked over to unlock the door a bit earlier than he usually would. It would just save time in his eyes. He had Gabriel wait in the front as he got out anything he'd need. He heard Gabriel welcoming a customer and sighed. This was perfect. It was the nice and simple life again, without Cas worrying about Dean Winchester. Gabriel walked into the back and forced Cas to the front. Cas shrugged, walking out. He wiped down the glass display cases, not looking up as he heard the door open. "Welcome in. How can I help you today?" Cas looked up and there was Dean. Cas almost screamed.


	7. 7

“What are you doing here?” Cas almost yelled. 

“That pie you left me last night was-It was just amazing. I had to get another and I called San and he told me about this place.” Cas made a mental note to curse Sam later but soon deleted it, remembering that Sam knew nothing about how Cas made out with his brother. “Gotta hand it to you. You make a good pie.” 

“Thanks,” Cas grumbled. “Gabriel!” Cas called out. Gabriel waltzed in, his apron covered in flour. Cas didn’t think he had the mental energy to begin to ask why Gabriel looked like a mess so he ignored it. 

“Whaddya need Cassie?” Cas quickly glanced over at Dean, hoping he wasn’t actually there and was disappointed when he still stood there. 

“I need you to grab a cherry pie from the back.”

“Why don’t you just keep some up here in the cases?” 

“There isn’t enough space for them right now. I’ll do it later. Just go get one.” Gabriel murmured something as he went back through the door but Cas ignored that as well. He turned to face Dean again.

“Cassie?” Cas crossed his arms. He’d never wanted another customer to walk through the door more. “Is that like a-”

“It’s just a family nickname. Everyone else in my family stopped calling me that except for Gabriel.” Cas saw Dean faintly smile. Cas didn’t know why he’d smile at that. It was just a stupid nickname. 

Cas didn’t know what was taking Gabriel so long. They had plenty of pies that were nice and cooled. He should’ve been back by now. 

“So...” Dean trailed off. He had his hands in the pockets of his jeans and was looking down at his boots. “How long have you had the bakery?”

“A few years now. Gabriel’s been helping me most of the way.” As if on cue, Gabriel cae out of the back, holding the pie in one hand. He seemed to have more flour on him.

“Did someone say my name? Hope you two didn’t miss me that much.” Cas resisted the urge to attack him and ask where he was. Gabriel set the pie down and waited behind Cas. 

“That’ll be $5.50.” Dean pulled out his wallet, handing Cas a ten dollar bill. He grabbed the box from the counter, turning to leave before Cas gave him his change.

“Keep the rest of it,” he said before leaving the place.  _ Finally,  _ Cas thought. He turned around to face Gabriel who was smiling.

“What took you so long? And why are you covered in flour? Did you mess up the kitchen? Gabriel if you messed up the kitchen then-”

“Woah, woah, woah! Chill out Cas! The kitchen isn’t a mess and you keep everything in such a different place from everything else. You should’ve just went and gotten it!” Gabriel huffed, crossing his arms. Cas almost apologized before realizing Gabriel never explained the flour. 

“What about the mess that’s all over you?” Cas walked into the back, Gabriel trailing behind him, making random hand gestures. Cas was relieved to see the kitchen wasn’t a mess as Gabriel said. 

“I was working on something, okay? I haven’t exactly got it right yet but I’m pretty sure I’ll get it soon.” Cas looked over to where a pile of dough sat on the counter. He looked back at Gabriel who was grinning sheepishly. “I can’t perfect it in a day Cas!” 

“Okay, okay. Just, clean it up when you’re done.”

“When have I ever not cleaned up something of mine in this kitchen?” Cas went to respond before Gabriel interjected. “Don’t answer that.” Cas smiled, crossing his arms. “But don’t worry about a thing Cassie! I’ll have it cleaned up before we close.” By the time Cas served the last customer of the day, Gabriel wasn’t ready to even think about cleaning up. 

“Gabriel it’s time to-”

“Just a little while more Cas! Please! I’m so close to getting this right!” Cas sighed and nodded, pulling a chair they kept back there and sitting at the counter. “I can lock up if you just want to go home Cas.”

“No, no. I want to see what this is.” He’d just call Hannah really quickly to tell her he’d probably be late. He quickly pulled her up in his phone and pressed call, putting the phone up to his ear and waiting.

“Castiel?”

“Hey Hannah. I’m staying late at the bakery tonight. Gabriel’s doing something important and I don’t trust him to lock up.”

“Hey! I can hear you!” Gabriel shouted.

“Alright. Should I leave out dinner for you?”

“No, I’ll be alright.”

“Okay. I’ll see you when you come home then. Love you.” Cas paused, hesitating before responding.

“Love you. Bye.” With that, he hung up. Gabriel was staring at him as he wiped down the counter, clearing the flour that was sprinkled all over it. 

“I saw that. That little pause. Is everything okay with Hannah?” As much as Cas hated to admit it, Gabriel was always right when he thought something was wrong. As Gabriel started realizing, it got harder to lie to him. Cas contemplated telling him before figuring out that Gabriel wouldn’t stop bugging him about it until Cas caved. 

“I’m not sure Gabriel.” Cas’s mouth felt dry all of a sudden. “I don’t think I’m in love with Hannah anymore.” Both of them were quiet. Cas sat in his own statement. It sounded weird saying it out loud. Gabriel was quiet for longer than Cas was comfortable with. He just continued working on his thing. “Gabriel?”

“I thought something was off but I didn’t think it was that bad Cas.” Cas solemnly nodded. “What are you going to do now?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t thought that out.” The room felt like it weighed bricks. Cas wanted to take back what he said. Gabriel must’ve been able to tell due to him quickly changing the conversation.

“It’s almost time Cassie for you to see the best thing you may ever lay your eyes upon.” Gabriel pulled on oven mitts and Cas got up, going to the oven to stand next to him. Gabriel opened the oven door and pulled out his all-day project. It was a pie and Gabriel may have been right. It was definitely something beautiful. 

“Gabriel, how did you even begin to do this?” Gabriel shrugged. 

“I just really wanted a pie and I thought of making one but then this morning I got carried away with ideas. I kept messing up earlier.” It was a cherry pie with leaves made of dough covering the top, a small braid around the rim. 

“It’s amazing.” 

“It’s edible. Get plates.” Gabriel cut the pie and served it for the two of them.

“Pie for dinner it is,” Cas joked. They went well into the night laughing with each other, slice after slice. Cas’s worries practically melted away. He felt warm driving home, a small smile still on his face as he climbed into bed later. Nothing bothered him tonight. It was fine. He closed his eyes and got the best night's sleep he had in days. 

* * *

A/N: I’m so sorry for the late update! Even though school’s out for me because of COVID-19, I still have schoolwork and some of it is pretty confusing without a teacher to easily help me. It’s killing me! But I hope you’re all well and staying safe throughout all this. Keep hanging in there and we’ll get through this! <3


End file.
